A Turtle's First Love
by ApriltelloIsMyOTP
Summary: Raph is more and more angry at Leo every night. When he overhears a conversation between Splinter and Leo it pushes him over the edge. After a night on the town, he begins to spill his secrets to Donnie who is still emotional crushed after a argument with April. Raph/OC, Donnie/April Fluffy, romance story. Not my usual. Co-Written With Quaser


**Hey guys! This is a story I am writing with Quaser. It an Apriltello and a Demael (Raph and Quaser's OC) fanfiction. We don't own TMNT in any way, but if I did i would make the Turtles meet their genderbended counterparts (see "A TMNT Story") I hope you like it!**

Raph POV  
>I sulk through the lair, avoiding everyone, and everything to do with fearless. I somehow wind up at the entrance to the dojo. Leonardo and Sensei are sitting on a tatami mat facing each other. I step back from the entrance of the dojo and hide behind the walls of the the dojo entrance. "Leonardo, what troubles you my son?" Sensei asks.<p>

"It's Raph. He's becoming a impulsive and angry fool, I mean, more than usual." He tells our father. "Raphael is how he is." Sensei tells him. My eyes widen. "But lately," Leo starts, "Raphael has become irritable on our missions and will not listen to reason." Splinter nods.

"Leonardo, I know he is a burden at times but you must not mistake your worry for annoyance." Sensei says. Is that how they see me? A burden? A mistake? Leo has been a idiot to me all week and now he decides to come crying to sensei because I won't listen to him? What a shell head. I can feel anger fill up inside me and begin to boil.

My hands clench and turn light green with pressure. A low growl escapes my mouth and my eyes narrow to slits. Sensei's ears twitch and he nods. Leo notices this and asks "What is it sensei?" Sensei's ears perk up again at another growl I let out at his pretend innocence.

Always the loyal, honest son. The, never have any fun kind who tells on you if you so much as twitch. My lips curl into a sneer and I glare at him from my hiding spot. A feeling of rage washes over me and I now know I have to get away before I murder him for his stupidity.

Leo POV

A streak of red flashes across the entrance and disappears into the depths of the hall. He was listening. My eyes widen and I realize what I said to sensei and how that could off pissed him off. Sensei calls out his name but he's already gone. Gone to a place which he protects with his life. His room.

Raph POV

I speed through the lair's main room and out into the sewers. I'm heading to the place I go to when I'm supposed to be in my room. Once I'm on the top of a roof I head towards the glowing figure of the New York State Building. I stop halfway there on the roof of a apartment. I swing down and stop near the window of a dark room. There she is, Demi Baker.

Her Black-Blue hair is spread across her white pillow and her eyes are closed peacefully. I stand here for at least an hour before the screech of a vehicle shakes me from my dreamyness. I leap off of the fire escape and into the darkened alleyway. I sprint through the sewers and into the lair. The lights are off. Not good.

Donnie POV  
>I was working in my lab, when I heard some shouting from the other parts in the lair. "Leo! Give me back my Game Guy!" "No, Mikey." The glass cracked, and a failed batch of retro-mutagen splurted onto my desk, and touched my laptop. " Not good, not good..." I muttered. I put my computer in a quarantine site I had made when I started experimenting. "Goodbye, my baby." It was the third most thing I loved, after my brothers and April. "Oh, April." I had thrown a water balloon in her face earlier when I thought it was Mikey. She stormed off out of the lair, soaking wet. I went outside the lab, and saw that it was pitch-black there.<p>

April POV  
>I took off my wet clothes and changed. I lied down on my bed, and looked at a picture of Donnie I had on my nightstand. "Oh, Donnie. What would I ever do without you?" A single tear streamed down my cheek, as I remembered his cute, gap-toothed smile. I hadn't seen the ninja or his brothers after The Incident. "I need you Donnie!" I hugged my pillow as my dad ran in my room after my sudden outburst. "What's wrong April?" he asked, rubbing my back. " I need Donnie."<p> 


End file.
